


Teddy Picker

by Llamaonfire



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 50's, F/M, OC, Smut, teddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamaonfire/pseuds/Llamaonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: sexy fanfic about John and a girl?? (Not a beatle girl though like Cyn or Jane etc.)  - misslennonlovie<br/>Rating: NC-17<br/>Time line: sometime in the 50's<br/>Pairing: John and OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Picker

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr post: http://thewritingberry.tumblr.com/post/70547844616/teddy-picker-requested-by-misslennonlovie

Curly locks bouncing and heels clicking on the stone covered streets of Liverpool as I made my way downtown. I fixed my leather jacket as I walked into the old Casbah club. It was saturday night so it was full of all kinds of young hooligans like myself, but not the hooligan I was looking for. I stayed only enough to have a quick pint and chat with Pete, who was on bar duty that night.

When I walked out of the old Casbah the night had already gotten colder, making me cling on to my jacket and wish I was wearing pants instead of my red skirt with fishnets. Still I made my way to the place I knew I would find the teddy I was looking for.

The place was the artsy pub next to the art college where both myself and my teddy went to and like I figured there he was. Like always he wore his uncle’s old, baggy blazer with a black shirt and trousers. His hair was put up like I loved, with vaseline, leaving just one wild curl in the front for charm. As I entered the ratter full pub I noticed how his cheeks were lightly rosy, probably from drinking, and how wide he was smiling.

I grinned when our eyes met, winking at him from a far, not wanting to join the group he was taking part in. He bit his lip and I motioned forwards the door, telling him my plans in between the hidden lines. He winked back and after saying his goodbyes he joined me with a kiss on my cheek and a tender phrase. “How about we leave this place for a quieter one?”

“how about the cemetery?” I whispered back into his ear, holding on to his strong bicep as we walked out.

“You’re a funny one ey?” John laughed under his breath as he guided me up the road.

We made our way down to the cemetery behind the old village church, chatting and mindlessly flirting, soon getting. I sat on top of a tomb stone, giving John a seductive look before uncrossing my knees. “what are you wanting for big boy?” I grinned.

John bit his lips as he came closer to me, snaking his hand behind my neck as he teased my lips before kissing me wetly. He creeped his hand into my skirt quickly pulling my fishnets down, removing my shoes and throwing the discarded socks far (I didn’t mind). I could feel his manly, rough hands caress my thighs as our lips battled and my hands fondled with his belt opening it along with his trousers and pulling them down.

I looked up at him with pleading, hungry eyes as I pulled on the elastic of his pants pulling them down revealing his juicy, erect cock. I put my hands around the base and gave him one, teasing lick on the tip.

He bit his lip and stroked my hair back from my face before slowly began licking and soon sucking his dick. My plum lips circling him as he moaned, sending the vibrations up his shaft. He moaned softly and soon as I taste the bitter sweet precum on my mouth, I took him out of my mouth and sat back against the gravestone. My heart sped up a bit as he came closer, pulling my underpants down and letting me feel exposed in the moonlit cemetery. He held on to my hips pulling me with power and dominance closer to his body placing himself at my entrance.

He hadn’t even pushed in yet and already felt his warmth, his savory feel and amazing rusky scent. Teasing me he let his member only lightly pressure my entrance as he put his face closer to mine, looking with inflamed eyes into my own hungry ones.

Soon he did push in, making me feel the strong pressure and fullness of his large member within me. He didn’t wait too much till he started to slam into me shamelessly, making my stomach tense up as my nipples harden. I felt he deep in me, harder and harder.

“Yes johnny! go!” I moaned biting my lips as I pressed my hips a bit, making him moan at the tightness.

“Fuck darlin’” he cursed before crashing his lips messily on to mine, moaning and groaning into my mouth. Very soon my breath grew erratic as my body quivered in the verge of lust and soon I felt John quickly pull out and slip himself on his hands. We caught up with our breaths in a few lust filled kisses as he held on to my thighs letting me feel the last little sensitive goosebumps of my fading orgasm.  I gazed up at him and grinned before speaking. “You pulled out.”

“of course doll” He spoke pulling up his trousers. “Don’t wanna get ya preggers.”

She bit my lip, grinning wider as I pulled him up his collar as whispered against his lips. “I can’t get pregnant.”  

John turned his head like a confused puppy and arched a brow. “can’t… as in…”

“It’s impossible for me to get preggers, no matter how much you fuck me senselessly.” As soon as I explained I could see a huge, rally grin form on John’s face. “So how about we take this party to your place?”

He came closer to me capturing my lips in his with so much will and incite. “Wanna try something I learned from an old book once?”

“didn’t even have to ask.” I grinned naughtly at him before we rushed to his flat.

When he opened the door I was made with an already ongoing Party, Record player playing “Be-bop-a-lula” at full volume as the girls, all wearing black outfit and leather, danced sexually with their respective Partners. Stuart, John’s flat mate sat on an old chair with a bird on his lap, I could see from where I was that they were doing the same thing me and John had just been doing. Her hips rolling as he made an “O” face.

“Wanna a loosy?” he asked in my ear, his tone lower and sexual.

“Yes” I responded biting my lips. John voice, just in general his way with woman was so alluring. Panties dropped when he spoke and mine had already been left behind in the cemetery.

John walked forwards a lad I didn’t know, taking his smoke and taking it back to me. “Try it” he commanded and I did.

Soon I could feel myself looser as the nicotine entered my system. We were dancing now, slowly, his legs tangled in mine and his hand on my back.

John was a man and had all the rough edges that all men had, but he had such respect for the people he knew. I wasn’t his girlfriend, I was nothing but a friend, a very good friend and still he didn’t once do something that would make me uncomfortable. I smiled as we danced moving my fingers into his greasy hair before connecting our lips. The taste of smoke and rum filled my mouth, warming me.

“Want to move this to my room and try that thing I learn?” I dunno whether it was his lips caressing softly against my neck or his luring voice, but I almost melted into his arms, going with him to his room.

Once we got there he surrounded me with his embrace, sliding his hands under my shirt, pulling it up and with my help removing it. He kissed my lips, my pale neck, my collar bone and finally my breasts. Hocking his fingers behind my bra he removed it, putting it away somewhere on the floor.

His mouth went quickly to my boobs, his warm breath on my nipples made my body tingle and my pussy became moist. “Wanna teach me a lesson, professor?”

John was taken by surprise, arching a brow and grinning. “oh yeah.” He put his hands on my hips, grinding them slightly on his as he guided me to the bed. “Now You’ve been a good little girl, so Mr.lennon is gonna teach something special.”

He sat me on the bed letting his flaming gaze burn into my skin as he ran his hands up my sensitive thighs slowly rolling my skirt up. I felt the cold wind brush up my intimate area, soon goosebumps travelled up my spine as I felt his fingers come in contact with my sensitive skin.

“What are you gonna teach me Master lennon?” I spoke in a innocent voice, biting my lips.

“I’m gonna teach ya what a real orgasm is.” John’s voice was lower than usual, having a pure sense of carnal sexualness making me quivered inside at the thought of what he was about to do.

He looked up as he came closer and closer to my pussy soon giving it a long lick that send electricity up my spine. I closed my eyes feelings his tongue massage me making me grow more and more sensitive. Suddenly a light pressure filled me as I felt him insert his first finger in me, still licking me softly as gazing amorously up at me.

“yes.” was all I murmured as he pushed in the second one curving them within me and beginning to move them slowly as he kneeled.

“You right my luv?” He said with an amazingly sexy grin on his face.

“Fuck yes.” Before I could think he began to move his fingers up and down, quickly and with a lot of force within me. At first all I left was the pressure and tension of my normal growing orgasm, but with a suddenly shift of John’s position I felt a lightning bolt hit me making me almost howl in pleasure. I’m not sure what he did, but I completely lost control of myself, moaning, curling up and begging over and over again for more and more, when suddenly I squirted. I felt all that orgasmic, ecstatic energy leave me in the most relaxing feeling I’ve ever felt.

He felt me relaxing, slowing down and eventually pulling his fingers away as he lied next to me on the bed. I was dead, completely tired, relaxed and all I could do was smile at him. Brushing my sweaty hair back he kissed my lips sweetly. “told you it was amazing.”

 


End file.
